Locura
by Kasumi-Keiko11
Summary: Le miró con parsimonia, ladeó su cabeza un poco, sonrió maniáticamente y sus pupilas se dilataron por aquello que le consumía. Miró a su víctima y empuñó el cuchillo en su abdomen, dejando correr la sangre carmesí. Ellos solo mostraban locura.FlakyxFlippy


**Ciaossu! :D Heme aquí! Etto, soy nueva en el fandom y este ser mi primer fic 8D no se si el ultimo, no se xD algun dia me regresara la inspiracion jojo este es el primer fic Gore/Sangriento(?) que escribo y me emocionó bastante hacerlo *O* Pues...solo espero lo disfruten y les sigo molestando abajo :D Disfruten y comenten!  
><strong>  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong>¿Ligero OoC? Es mi primer fic de HTF no me maten Dx Sangre, Violencia y demases cosas que nos gustan xD si no te gusta, esto no es apto para cardiacos(?) okno xD

**Nota:**Son humanos!

**Palabras que se repiten:**Pupilas dilatadas, locura (obviamente xD), sangre, víctima y parsimonia :)

**Ahora si! A leer :D**

* * *

><p><strong>~Locura~<br>~Capítulo único~  
>~Flaky x Flippy~<strong>

Arrastraba su caminar provocando un leve chirrido con sus pasos lentos en el piso, solo se podía notar su sombra. Debido a la oscuridad, la falta de luz hizo que chocara con algo que parecía ser madera.

"Una mesa" pensó. Estiró la palma de su mano y al hacer contacto lo confirmó al sentir la textura del objeto inanimado. Le restó importancia y siguió con su camino para encontrar el interruptor y poder iluminar la habitación.

Aún con su parsimonioso caminar, logró llegar a la fría pared y dio un leve respingo al sentir el impacto. Tanteó con sus dedos la superficie rocosa hasta llegar a una superficie lisa, forzó un poco su vista y asimiló un leve destello rectangular de color fosforescente. Lo apretó con algo de fuerza y efectivamente, la luz enseguida inundó el cuarto.

Con su vista perdida y sin brillo, empezó a recorrer con la mirada cada punto de la habitación hasta que se encontró con esa persona en un rincón, viéndole de manera temerosa con sus orbes abiertas a más no poder, con las pupilas dilatas del miedo y temblando al frío contacto de su espalda con la pared.

Al verle, en sus ojos se reflejó deseo, lujuria, pero sobretodo...

_"Locura"_

Sonrió maniáticamente de oreja a oreja, mostrando unos dientes afilados que chocaban al son de su carcajada y las pupilas se le dilataron por aquello que le consumía. Se acercó a paso lento a su víctima y le miró con lujuria, se relamió los labios y de alguna parte sacó un cuchillo, el cual de inmediato con una rapidez y agilidad empuñó en el abdomen de la persona. Lo hundió con parsimonia atravesando las ropas que se empezaban a manchar del líquido carmesí y ladeó su cabeza al ver como la sangre brotaba derramándose en el blanco mármol.

La víctima bajó su mirada temerosa hacia su herida y al ver la sangre y el arma de filo atravesarle, sus pupilas se dilataron más y un color verde amarillento le contorneó su mirada.

Empezó con una queda risa con algo de locura en ella, luego empezó a reír a carcajadas, risa que sonaba en sincronía con la de su agresora que ladeó su cabeza hacia atrás dejando su mirar en el techo, unos segundos después sus pupilas regresaron a la normalidad y su sonrisa llena de locura se convirtió en una mueca desagradable. Enderezó su cabeza y vió por primera vez a conciencia a la persona que había atacado. Temerosa se llevó las manos a la boca que temblaban, no sabía si del impacto o de terror.

Su víctima seguía riendo macabramente, le miró fijamente y pudo notar como sus ojos, que alguna vez le miraban con temor, reflejaron locura.

Se encontraba sediento, sediento de sangre, miró a la persona enfrente suyo y sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrando sus dientes afilados.

Ella quiso retroceder pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, sus músculos no le respondían y sabía claramente que ya no tenía escapatoria.

Había fallado.

Su inconsciente meta era terminar con esa persona a la que le tenía tanto terror. Debía aprovechar en el momento en el que se encontraba indefenso y así poder acabar con su vida.

Pero no pudo.

Su verdadero ser se lo impidió, y no pudo sucumbir a la locura hasta el fondo, no pudo dejar que le consumiera por completo, porque después de todo... la persona que planeaba asesinar no era nadie más que la persona que amaba.

Sí, lo amaba. Pero solo a él, a su lado amable y comprensivo, le tenía terror a su otro "yo". Así que, inconscientemente se dejó llevar por algo de locura en el momento. Quería acabar con su vida, destrozarlo, desaparecer su existencia, pero simplemente no podía. Le tenía un inmenso miedo al hecho de que si lograba cometer el acto, estaría acabando con la vida de su amado, sin embargo ella no podía continuar así pues si en algún momento cambiaba su personalidad y ella no estuviera preparada para eso, seguramente se pondría a llorar de la desesperación y empezaría a suplicar por su vida.

_Justo como ahora._

-¿Qué pasa Flaky? Pensaba que querías seguir jugando-mencionó Fliqpy con lujuria una vez que recuperó su "calma" acercándose a gatas a la pelirroja que le miraba con las pupilas dilatadas del temor.

Empezó a sollozar y su mirada tembló al notar la cercanía del chico a su débil cuerpo.

-N-No...¡No me hagas daño!-le suplicó con los ojos vidriosos. El peliverde le miró seriamente reflejando insensibilidad en sus ojos.

Se acercó más a Flaky haciendo que ella se erizara al sentir su fría nariz en su cuello blanquecino.

-Aún debo vengarme...-musitó Fliqpy chocando su aliento con el cuello de su ahora víctima.

Se extrajo el cuchillo del abdomen lentamente procurando no derramar demasiada sangre, la herida que tenía no era lo suficientemente profunda como para hacer que su cuerpo quedara inerte, a la merced de su agresora.

Después sonrió de manera macabra y alzó el arma contra Flaky. Ella no pudo ver en qué momento él le había clavado el cuchillo en su muslo, solo sintió un dolor punzante en esa zona, dirigió su mirada ahí, dio un grito desgarrador al ver la herida y su sangre derramándose, luego por la desesperación empezó a dar gemidos de dolor continuos.

-Grita, ¡grita más!-exclamó el peliverde en el rostro atemorizado de la chica.

Flaky sentía su fin, cada vez el dolor era más punzante y eso hacía que ella agonizara. Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo y lágrimas cristalinas recorrieron su rostro por el dolor cuando cerró sus párpados.

Miró nuevamente a su víctima y se relamió los labios al verle con lujuria.

La pelirroja seguía sintiendo pánico, más al notar la mirada espeluznante que Fliqpy le dedicaba.

Él se acercó a su muslo herido y lamió la piel manchada en sangre de Flaky, causando un escalofrío a la chica. Gimió y de nuevo la lamió. Los sonidos que emitía la chica hacia que quisiera seguir torturándola, seguir saboreando su temor.

Alzó su vista para verla, se encontraba con lágrimas en los ojos y algunos sollozos salían de sus pálidos labios. Le veía indefensa. Lo suficiente como para querer hacerle más cosas divertidas según su contexto.

Se acercó abruptamente al rostro de Flaky y ella se alejó por reflejo, más no pudo hacer demasiado porque Fliqpy tomó su rostro entre sus manos con brusquedad y en una búsqueda desesperada besó salvajemente a la pelirroja.

Ella empezó a emitir leves sonidos que le causaba más deseo al peliverde, más, cuando hizo el vano intento de pasar a otro grado, la luz de la habitación empezó a parpadear dejando finalmente la habitación a oscuras.

Nadie se movió, Flaky dejó de sentir los posesivos labios del peliverde y sintió como alejaba sus manos de su rostro de manera delicada. Su varonil aroma que se mezclaba con ese olor del líquido carmesí se alejó lentamente de ella y fue entonces que supo que su Flippy había regresado.

Pero...

Ahora estaba indefenso...

_"Locura"_

¿Qué mejor manera de mezclar locura con oscuridad?

Inhaló el aroma de la sangre y sus ojos se abrieron denotando esa emoción y estado que le provocaba hacer miles de cosas insensibles.

_"El circulo vicioso iniciaba"_

Porque para que su relación funcionara, uno tenía que ser el pasivo. Pero conociendo la manía de cada uno debían decidir cuál de los dos era el que llevaba la extraña relación que mantenían.

Ella era tímida, pero con la oscuridad, su locura salía a flote y trataba de cumplir su inconsciente meta.

Él siempre que algo le hacía recordar aquellos momentos en batalla que pasó, su lado sediento de sangre dominaba su cuerpo por completo.

Ellos podían ser cariñosos, amables, tímidos; pero cuando tenían sangre, armas y oscuridad a su alrededor no se debían meter con ellos. Ni entre ellos mismos.

Porque lo único que desbordaban era esa emoción de ser libre, del poder dejarse llevar por el momento, ese momento en que la conciencia se desconecta: _locura_.

* * *

><p><strong>Waaa! Y con esto terminamos :D espero les haya gustado ewe me encantó escribirlo :D<strong>

**Bueno, fue mi primer fic, si quieren mas, ustedes dirán xD**

**Etto...no tengo nada mas que decir, solo, "influencias, influencias" xDD**

**Dejenme un reviewsito para saber sii opinión yep? :3**

**Me despido, y espero estar por aquí en algun otro momento :D**

**Ciao Ciao!**

**Atte. Kasumi-chan**


End file.
